Writers Block
by Moose Voose
Summary: The best way to get rid of Writer's Block? Write about yourself having it.


**Writers Block**

**By: Barbara Manatee -In The Flesh-  
**

I massaged my temples, willing the headache to go away. I didn't have time for this-dawn was approaching, and I still didn't have this stupid chapter done.

I glared at the words. What happens next? So, one of the stupidest characters in the story is gay. He's just come out of the closet. _What happens next_? I felt like punching something. So much for being creative. I hated this feeling-of inadequacy and...like I'd lost a grip on the story, the characters!

I began to delete furiously. If I couldn't write it right, it shouldn't be there. A small sacrifice compared to actually getting somewhere.

As much as I wanted to stop and let it lay, I knew I had to continue. If you end on a bad note, you'll start on a bad note. I contemplated letting it go to waste and just reading a book to 'refresh' myself.

I was a writer, gosh dang it! I can write a few sentences! Now, where was I?

...

Oh, botch the whole coming out of the closet. We all know he's gay anyway!

I furiously began deleting again. Huh. Three pages worth of words...gone. All of it useless and ill written. I had wasted who knows how much time I had wasted, writing stupid banter and slipping farther and farther away from my characters.

Why did I make all of my characters COMPLICATED? Why can't I have made them stereo-types and cheap copies? Oh, right. I _did._ Now I'm suffering the consequences of wasting my time AND having sucky characters to begin with.

I minimized the Microsoft Word and logged off of my user, and logged onto my old. It was time to revisit my old dead ends. Surely I could take comfort in the fact that I was a better writer...

I clicked on a word document that was a Twilight Fanfiction, unfinished. I began to read. At first, I was glowing. This was _terrible_. I'd gotten TONS better. The guy was practically a Mary-Sue, and half of what he said was gibberish.

Until...

To my horror, it got better. A LOT better. I began to see his perspective, and suddenly he didn't seem so bi-polar. Whenever he got angry, I saw his point. Whenever others around him insisted that it was okay, I could understand what THEY were thinking as well.

The character development was beautiful compared to what I'd been struggling with. Their voices were simple and clear, and I felt like crying. I'd been getting WORSE as a writer.

I logged off my old user quickly, and went back onto my new. If I could do it before, surely I could do now-assuming I hadn't already botched the character.

So, she wakes up in the middle of the night, and decides to wreck havoc to talk to her love interest. I have that much. What would transpire?

I frowned, and began to delete again. Oh, no she won't. She's going to wait like everyone else for dawn!

I looked out the window. Just a soft glow over the horizon. I'd pulled an all-nighter, and I was suffering the consequences.

I glared at the screen. I knew I should just stop and get some sleep. But I didn't want to be defeated this easily. I didn't want to...surrender to Writer's Block.

Writer's Block plagues me more than any amount of creativity I can muster. He visits usually after a few chapters in new stories, forcing me to abandon ship. But this story was DIFFERENT! It was already a rewrite-I couldn't give up NOW! I knew how it ended, I had every nook and cranny of this story planned out. So why is it that I don't know what happens next?

Giving into temptation, I went back on my old user, reading an Avatar The Last Airbender fanfiction. I began to scan, and, as before, at first I thought it was stupid. Funny, but still stupid. Then I read the first (uncompleted) chapter. I found myself gaping at the screen.

It was all _perfectly in character_! I could IMAGINE it happening. Of course, my OC characters needed work-but they always need that. But it was RIDICULOUS how much my writing had regressed.

I was thoroughly discouraged. Maybe I should give up on writing this story all together.

The thought was extremely tempting. I'd already messed it up, right? Why not write something I actually wanted to?

But I have all of these READERS!

I never considered myself a violent person, but that's twice in one night that I wanted to hit something.

Hm. Maybe SHE should hit something. Maybe a mirror in the bathroom. May or may not open a certain Chamber of Secrets...

But I don't even remember what it looks like! I'd have to do all that rereading...Or search it on Google. Almost everything is on Google. Everything but companionship, which I sorely miss.

Yeah, I'm lonely. Why else would I write stupid stories like this? Because I LIVE through my characters. And now my bad mood is influencing them...I should REALLY get some sleep.

I felt my eyelids fluttering as I stared at the blinking cursor and the fluttering mouse. (The chord was probably loose) It would be so easy to just fall forward, smack my head on the monitor, and sleep...

I glared at the screen. It had won this round. But first thing tomorrow morning I-

_That's IT! _I knew what happened next-idiot! How could I have FORGOTTEN? And to think I'd been sitting here for fifteen minutes doing nothing but batter myself over Writers Block.

The best way to get rid of Writers Block?

Write about yourself having it.


End file.
